Heat radiating parts are used for semiconductor elements or other heat generating parts provided in various types of electronic devices or electric devices such as computers. Among the heat radiating parts, a long and large-area graphite film made of a polymeric film is preferably used for large-sized devices. In view of this, studies for producing a long and large-area graphite film have been conducted. For example, it has been suggested to (i) wind up a polymeric film having a width of 250 mm and a length of 30 m around a carbonaceous cylindrical internal core having an external diameter of 150 mm and then (ii) heat the polymeric film (Patent Literature 1).